lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Existing Together and True Attitudes in Africa
Lions are in Asia, Southern Europe places like Greece and many areas of Africa. Hyenas fight Africa's wild dog species as well as Africa's wild cats and a few of Asia's wild cats. People have trouble distinguishing African painted dog and hyenas. Striped Hyenas in Eurasian countries, Asia and Northern Africa. Brown Hyenas in deserts savannas and close to beaches of Africa dragging sea creatures such as baby seals. Termites are the Aardwolf's main morsels but it's in the hyena family. Lions usually fight hyenas for territory but hyenas often fight African painted dogs for food. Hyenas scavenge meat as much as just they do their own hunting. All hyenas live close to places that you'd meet swallow birds, African owl species, and several sea birds, plus vulture flocks. Hyenas can kill heavy animals most lions leave alone, like the peaceful giraffes, or the well mannered elephants. Hyenas also fight the jackal family quite frequently side striped jackals seen in grassland where they can meet striped hyenas, aardwolf, or spotted hyenas. Black backed jackal who meets the spotted hyenas frequently while hunting deer / antelope wild goat family members or buffalo, and black backed jackal often sees the brown hyena when it's walking beaches where seals relax for hours, black backed jackal also live close to areas you'd find a few striped hyena families in. The Golden Jackal lives where it might face striped hyenas in Asia and Africa and places like Kazakistan which is by the Caspian Sea. spotted hyenas, striped hyenas, and the their short cousin the aardwolf all live near the Ethiopian wolf and the Bat Eared Fox too. Lions are indeed worshipped except there are a few people who think the hyena's wiser. It doesn't matter what wild animal you're facing NEVER JUDGE AN ANIMAL BY ITS APPEARANCE! What looks like anger on wild animals' faces is usually worry, confusion, or protection, and once in a while firm excitement. As Mufasa says everything exists together. So it's absolutely sensible to celebrate cooperation. And like Nava a gray wolf in Balto's sequel movie (Wolf Quest) says we're all part of the grand design and it makes more sense to accept change than it does to complain, Sarabi sure knew what she was telling Scar when she told him about leaving Pride Rock for survival. I'd say it's our job to save the animals and it's their job to keep the ecosystem balanced, but people who misunderstand animals and poachers aren't rare!! Lions once in a while mate with leopards or tigers. Lions sure must face several panthers in India. Lions frequently fight cheetahs in Africa for sure. But lions don't hurt giraffe they're too scared of dying after being hoof kicked. Except hyenas are able to kill giraffes probably because they're more cooperative when jumping and tearing their prey. Hyenas can have 80 members in a whole clan sometimes, but where they still exist wolves are faster runners. I'm sure that's why African Painted Dogs beat the spotted hyenas so frequently when snapping, biting, jumping and wrestling on top and around each other.